Laugh Now, Cry Later
by Boondock Jake
Summary: CoyoteVille! Fic: Sean knew that Beneatha liked him. He just didn't realize until now how much. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much of a fool he was for not seeing it earlier.


_A/N: Fic based on the web comic CoyoteVille! Hope it's coming back!_

_All characters belong to Steven Graziano._

Laugh Now, Cry Later

Sean was thoroughly enjoying himself.

It had been a few weeks since he had had any action and the way that Mai was straddling his lap and practically shoving her tongue down his throat, made it all the better. The two coyotes occupied his couch, the TV show they were watching still playing in the background. Sean couldn't remember what it was about but that was of little importance to him now.

Mai gently raked her claws down Sean's chest, leaving a thin trail of parted hair through his light brown fur. His chest slightly heaved at the sensation causing Mai to chuckle through their kiss.

"I always thought you made the girls squirm, Sean." She teased as Sean softly nibbled at her neck. He quickly flipped her over so that the female coyote was pinned underneath him.

"Careful what you ask for, Mai," Sean smirked and squeezed one Mai's more delicate features, a surprised yet delightful gasp escaping her lips.

"You might just get it."

Sean kissed her deeply, Mai returning it vigorsly and wrapping her legs around his waist. Sean pressed her closer to him, his right hand gently caressing her thigh. A loud ringing noise cut through the air as his telephone, just a few feet away on the wall, began blaring. Sean ignored it of course as he and Mai continued their game of trying to claim dominance over the others tongue.

He had been trying to hook up with Mai for years and after all the teasing and casual flirting, it was finally going to happen. Sean smiled mentally as he could see the expression on Damian's face when he tells him that he got Mai into bed. He had her here on his couch, squeezing him with her legs, wanting what he wanted just as badly. Nothing could ruin this night.

He just wished the damn phone would stop ringing.

He opened one eye while still locked in a kiss to see the little red light blinking at a quick pace with each ring. He forced himself to shut it out and focus on the task at hand. Mai pulled away from him and gently pushed him off. Standing up, she brushed some of her blonder hair out of her eyes and took his hand into hers. With a grin that could shame the devil himself, she started to lead him to his bedroom.

But just as they were about to cross the threshold, Sean came to a halt. He looked back in the room, the phone still ringing after all this time. He sighed and looked back to Mai, giving her one of his trademark smiles.

"I'll take care of this before we get down to business. Just make yourself comfortable and don't start without me." He said with a wink.

Mai laughed and returned his wink, disappearing into his room. "Just brush off the pizza crusts and chicken bones!" He called as he picked up the phone.

"Whoever this is, it better be good. I'm about to get laid here." He answered rather annoyed.

"As much as I hate to interrupt that, Sean, I need your help." A familiar voice responded.

"Mulder? That you? Aren't you supposed to be in Yuma?"

"I am. The group stopped at a gas station for some snacks and I'm using the payphone. The signals for my cell are crap down here."

"Ah. So the nerd brigade has stopped off for space fuel before your rocket show."

"It's a meteor shower not a rocket show." Mulder stated matter-o-fact.

"Whatever. Can this wait, Mulder? I have Mai over right now."

"Actually it can't. I need a very large favor from you."

"Of course you do…" Sean sighed. "I called Beneatha before you to check up on her. She's been sick for the last few days and she sounded horrible when I talked to her." Mulder explained.

"I see. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm really worried about her, Sean. She was bad when I left and if she's gotten worse then I want someone to be there with her." Mulder explained, the worry evident in his voice.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Sean said, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I am. I know I'm asking a lot, Sean but this would mean the world to me. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Sean lowered the phone for a moment and tiredly rubbed his eyes. Sighing again, he raised the phone and said, "This is really bad timing, Mulder."

"I know. I can't apologize enough, Sean."

"What about Chance? He's actually family."

"I haven't seen him for months." Mulder answered tiredly. "Ed and Fyodore aren't around either. You're my last hope, Sean."

"Christ…" Sean muttered. He lowered the phone again and leaned his head back, a slight growl rumbling in his throat. How much did God hate him right now?

"Sean? I'm ready to see why the girls keep coming back to you." Mai's silky voice echoed from his room. The desert canine slapped his hand over his face, silently swearing up a storm.

"I really don't think Beneatha wants to see me, Mulder." He said back into the phone. "She's still pretty pissed at me for…uh…"

"Taking advantage of her as she would put it?" Mulder finished for him. "Yeah…that." Sean mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Look, Sean," Mulder started, "We both know what really happened and so does she. You know how she likes to hold a grudge, especially with you. But this isn't about your guy's crazy relationship. This is about me needing you, Sean. She's going to need you too."

Sean was silent as Mulder's words were starting to worm their way into his brain. He hated when that happened.

"I'm asking you this as my best friend. Will you do this for me?"

Sean looked to his bedroom and then back to the phone. His ears flattened and his shoulders sagged along with his tail. He let his head fall and land with a dull thud against the wall. He held the phone against his ear for a moment, not saying anything.

"You have _no idea_ what I'm giving up here." He finally said.

"I know and you have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me a night of hot sweaty action."

"Sorry, Sean. I just don't think that way about you." Mulder chuckled on the other end of the line. "Enjoy your virgin escapades with the rest of the geek brigade." Sean muttered back.

"I will. And, Sean...thanks again."

Sean didn't say anything but sighed as he hit the disconnect button. He hung the receiver back up on the wall and paused, looking straight ahead into the sandy colored wallpaper. The coyote then repeatedly smashed his head against it as if trying to knock his bad luck unconscious.

That or himself.

"Sean? What's going on out there? Do you have another friend I don't know about and have started without me?" Came Mai's seductive voice, carrying its way across the room like spectre. Sean pushed himself off the wall and trudged over to his bedroom but not before grabbing a pillow from the couch and screaming bloody murder into it. As his muffled cries of disappointment ceased, he tossed it over his shoulder and entered his room where he was greeted by a sight he had longed to see.

Mai was spread across his bed on her side, one leg daintily over the other, her foot lightly rubbing against her calf. She was propped up with an elbow, one hand supporting her head of golden hair while the other teasingly dragged back and forth over her rear. She wore a warm smile that could melt an iceberg and eyes that reflected a hungry and passionate look.

God, how he hated Mulder right now.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can wait, Sean." She whispered, sitting up on her knees. Sean swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly approached her, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look, Mai..." He began but was cut off by her soft fingers pressing lightly on his lips. "No more talking." She said, locking eyes with his own.

Her fingers traveled down his lips and past his neck, her claws lightly across his collar bone causing his left shoulder to twitch slightly. They ran over his chest and down his abdomen before pausing at his waist. She smiled at him again and leaned up, locking her muzzle with his. Her hand played around with the fur around his waist before descending those last few inches to grasp what she was searching for. But just before she reached her goal, Sean's own hand stopped her. She broke the kiss giving him a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I can't tonight." He said, an embarrassed and disappointing look plastered over his face. "What do you mean you can't?" Mai asked, her gorgeous features starting to narrow into a frown.

"Something's...come up. I have to go take care of it."

"So...you invite over here tonight to, let's be honest, screw each other's brains out and now you're just going to leave?" Mai asked somewhat hostile and annoyed.

"I'm really sorry, Mai."

"You're sorry. That's all you have to say?" She snapped at him, her frown turning into a full blown scowl now. Sean could only throw his hands up in apology.

"I didn't plan for this, Mai but it's not something I can get out of. I…promised a friend I'd do this." He explained, a feeling of uneasiness crawling its way up his gut. "Bros before ho's, is that it?" Mai growled and pushed her way past him and off his bed.

"C'mon, Mai, it's not like that." Sean told her as he followed the female coyote out of his room.

"I knew you were a player, Sean but I had no idea you were a tease." She laughed in disgust, picking up her purse from the hanger near the door. Sean growled at her, his ears pinning back slightly.

"I told you, I'm sorry. I'm not happy about it either but you don't see me being a baby about it."

She ignored him and threw open the door and stepped out into the desert night but not before casting another disapproving and judgmental look towards him.

"It's no surprise why you were never able to land Beneatha." Mai said with a mocking sympathetic tone. Sean had no response as he watched her walk out into the night and disappeared into the darkness. He stared at the open door, never leaving his spot, eyes locked on the shadows outside. Mai's words bounced around in his head and as much as he didn't want to admit it, that last comment stung a little more than he liked.

Sean rubbed his eyes tiredly and mumbled a few curses under his breath before heading out the door himself.

He made his way past his house in the opposite direction of the enraged female that he had been so close in wooing not so long ago. It was a harsh kick in the teeth he thought as he stepped over the weeds and brush that covered the desert floor. He looked up into the night sky as he walked, taking in the thousands of stars that littered the blackness.

He liked Mai. He always had since she moved into town. There was a strong mutual attraction and she was a lot like himself. Fun loving, care free and laid back. It wasn't much of a surprise as to why they had gravitated towards each other over the years. He did feel disappointed at this failed night and that what felt like years of progress were suddenly flushed down the drain. It was a brief feeling though as it was already fading and becoming a mere memory that he would soon forget.

The truth was, Mai was nothing more than just another girl as cruel as that sounded.

Sean ducked underneath a tall cactus that was in his way, careful to avoid its sharp needles. The coyote was already well aware of his reputation with women. It was well known to most who knew him and even some who didn't. He had always been like that he supposed or at least for as long as he could remember. It wasn't something he boasted about unless of course he was trying to get a rise out of Damian or Chance or merely trying to inspire Mulder to pursue a conquest of his own.

And even Sean would admit that he liked the sound of his own voice.

Unfortunately his laid back and somewhat inappropriate sense of humor often mingled with his romantic escapades and could often be found making a crude or offensive joke. It usually caused many of those around him to cast a disapproving glance or regard him as some sort of pervert or fiend. Particularly Beneatha.

Sean briefly glanced at a few twinkling stars that stood out against the thousands of their still brothers in the blackness. He chuckled to himself at the very thought of the violet haired vixen.

Beneatha had always been an entertaining and interesting addition into his life. There was nothing more he loved to do than drive her up the wall. Whether it be by making a friendly or flattering compliment then turning it into something obscene or following her around the desert, making pun after pun. He always got a kick out of her chasing him around trying to strangle the life out of him. She just made it too easy for him especially when she would throw a hint his way about...well...them.

Beneatha had always made it pretty obvious that she liked him.

There was no other reason why she would keep coming back even after he would cause her to pull her hair out. She would bat her eyes at him or try to show off as much of her alluring physique (some parts more alluring than others) as possible to entice the coyote. It usually backfired on her as he would find some way to turn the whole thing into a whirlwind of indecency and immaturity. He would then hear his own laughter ringing in his ears as he ran from the vixen's fiery wrath.

Sean spotted a small oasis and stopped to take a couple handfuls of water. He drank it down slowly, enjoying the coolness of the liquid and the breeze that blew through the chilly desert air. He wiped his lips and looked out into the distance, spotting another small house against the cold blanket of night. Even in the darkness Sean could make out a faint light in one of the windows. Sighing as he stood back up, he continued along the dust and sand towards the house.

While he had never admitted it out loud, though not lack of being asked many times, particularly by Mulder, Sean liked Beneatha more than he let on.

He wasn't sure why despite the obvious physical attraction. Beneatha was a very attractive girl, as attractive as Mai he would go so far to say and he often saw many different 'gentleman' callers trying to sweep her off her feet. They never lasted long though which often surprised him. Most of her suitors were pretty well off and lived in the better parts of the desert. Some say that they couldn't handle her large ego and bossiness.

But Sean liked that about her. Beneatha had always been pretty smart, more than most around here. It was because of that he figured was why she was so stiff and annoyed half the time. Sean couldn't say he blamed her. The desert wasn't the best place to find those with a high IQ. Who in their right minds would live in this hot, heat stroke inducing hell hole and enjoy it?

Besides him and his rag tag group of friends that is.

As for her pushy and demanding nature, it was another quality that Sean found himself drawn to. He didn't like to be bossed around nor have orders thrown his way in any sense. If he was going to actually be productive and put in effort, it was going to be for himself, not someone else. But he didn't see Beneatha as someone who ordered people around for the sheer enjoyment of it or laziness. The vixen had confidence in what she did and said and for all the right reasons. If she wanted you to climb the side of the canyon for a handful of Red Sage then she had a damn good reason for its use.

Beneatha knew what she wanted and he found that attractive.

Sean liked a woman that took charge and didn't take crap from anybody. He couldn't help but be turned on whenever she swapped insults with him, never once backing down. She would usually rattle off a few in a row then walk away with her head held high, thinking she got the better of him. Sean let her think that and it was okay. It was worth watching her walk away and following every sway of her hips and flicker of her tail.

Despite all that, the vixen seemed like she was always in competition with everyone around her. She had to be the best in everything as well as in the right and could often become a little too emotional when argued with. It was one of the few flaws he saw in her but it was often the reason he never really tried as hard as he could have with her as much as he would have liked to.

Sean couldn't help but smile and shake his head though. He and Beneatha were two polar opposites. They couldn't be more different from one another. But he supposed the old saying was true.

Opposites do attract.

Sean stopped, his best friend's currently sick sister's house just a few yards away. His smile dissipated and his ears fell back in thought as he remembered the occurrence that happened just a few weeks ago.

He didn't know why he did it. It was just one of those things that kind of happened. He didn't plan it. Maybe he was just having too much fun getting a rise out of her or maybe she was getting so angry that he had no other ideas of how to diffuse the situation. Or maybe he just _wanted_ to do it. In any case, the coyote wasn't necessarily proud of his actions but he wasn't all together sorry either.

The taste of her lips was something he enjoyed immensely despite her stiffening like a board in shock upon contact. The feel of her between his fingers as he clutched her arms or the smell of her hair that tickled his nose was nothing short of gratifying. It was worth the cheek blistering slap she gave him that was sure to be heard around the desert, not to mention in front of all of their friends.

Or so he thought.

After the incident, Beneatha had stop talking to him completely. She ignored him if he came over to see Mulder and wouldn't even acknowledge his existence if he tried to goad her into an argument or threw out some cat calls. To her recollection, Sean had apparently "violated" her and took advantage of her while she was in an "emotionally distressed state". He figured she would be over it sooner than later like every time they had a fight but that wasn't the case this time.

Sean supposed it didn't help that he never apologized for it too. As much as he relished her taste for that brief moment, he had never kissed a woman without permission.

Sean continued on but stopped just in front of the door. That thought had never really occurred to him until just now. He was a lot of things but he wasn't some horny deviant that humped anything on two legs. Well…most of the time…sometimes. In any case, he respected women and their personal space and he respected Beneatha.

He let out a ragged breath as he raised a hand to knock on the door. Maybe if he started showing her that, this whole thing would blow over quicker.

* * *

Beneatha shivered under her heavy blanket. Her teeth wouldn't stop clattering together and her brain felt like it was on fire. And not that good kind of fire like when she had an idea for a new invention or an epiphany.

She clutched at the sheets and wrapped them around herself tighter. This nagging and increasingly annoying disease was severely interfering with her experiments and brain storming sessions. Not to mention she couldn't even get out of bed as she would fall to her knees from an unbelievable chill that would spread through her body. Beneatha needed a distraction from this unbearable virus. Unfortunately that would involve leaving her bed which was already proven to be a failed experiment in itself. She would take anything to get her mind off this.

_*knock knock*_

"Beneatha? It's…uh…Sean."

Anything but _that_.

The vixen ignored the rapping on her door and pulled the covers over her head. Maybe if she didn't say anything he would just leave. But knowing Sean, he wouldn't give up so easily, especially if it meant tormenting her.

"I know you're in there, Beneatha. Open the door."

"Go away!" She cried out from under her sheets. Whether or not he heard her she had no idea. It was a bit of a distance from her room to the front door. "What?" Sean's voice called out, confirming her suspicions.

"Go away, Sean!" She yelled even louder, her voice carrying across the house more.

"I don't know if you're saying something but I'm just going to assume it's okay for me to come in…or break in with this rock, whichever I feel like doing more."

"Oh, God…" Beneatha muttered and threw off her sheets, an instant wave of coldness sweeping up from her feet to her nose. Her knees shook with every step she took and her arms were wrapped around herself as tight as a boa constrictor. She fumbled a few times on her journey towards the door and tried as hard as she could to keep her teeth from chattering. Beneatha flung the front door open, the desert night air not helping her condition at all.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed at the coyote that stood at her doorstep, his usual friendly smile on his muzzle. It faded however when he noticed her current state and was replaced by a look of worry.

The fox's fur was messy and ruffled. Her long purple hair no longer had its shine or smooth flow but looked dull and tangled. One of her more capturing features, her eyes, always reflected that confidence he thought about earlier as well as a certain degree of sexiness. Now they were clouded and a few bags hung underneath them.

"Jeez, Beneatha…you look like crap." He blurted out.

"Get off my property." She ordered him darkly though half of what she said was almost muffled from her shaking. "You shouldn't be up. You should be in bed." He said softly, his concerned demeanor confusing her slightly. What was he up to now?

Sean reached for her but Beneatha stumbled back, her ears flattening against her skull.

"Don't touch me."

Sean retreated his hand, frowning at her reaction. "I'm just trying to help you, Beneatha." He explained. Beneatha sneered at him, hugging herself tighter.

"I don't want your help. I don't want _anything_ from you. So get out." She growled and moved forward to push him away but her legs gave out on her and she fell towards the ground. Strong hands suddenly gripped her and her descent was stopped as Sean held her up straight. She looked up at him and he gave her one of his trademark smiles. Beneatha felt her face heat up for a brief second then tried to push him away.

"I said don't touch me you bastard." She croaked, not liking at all the affect he had on her. Her arms, she soon found, no longer had much strength as she pushed, the limbs faltering and causing her to fall forward again into Sean's body. Beneatha felt the warmth that radiated off his chest and she had to restrain herself from wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't think you're in any condition to put up with our usual routine. Now stop being such a baby and let me help you. I know you're pissed at me but I promise I'm not here to cause any trouble of any kind. Now let's get you back to bed."

Beneatha growled something inaudible but reluctantly nodded her head. She didn't want him here much less in her bedroom of all places after what he did. Why was he even here and how did he know she was sick? Those questions burned in her aching head as the coyote lead her back to her room, his firm but gentle grip still keeping her on her feet. Sean maneuvered her to the bed and gently lifted her up, surprising the vixen and placed her back on the mattress just as softly. He placed the covers back over her and as much as she hated to admit it, she much rather preferred his warm form than her sheets.

"There. You've helped me. Now you can leave." The violet haired vixen mumbled. But Sean merely pulled up a nearby chair and sat down, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sorry, toots. Mulder asked me to stay and watch you so that's what I'm here to do."

Beneatha let out an aggravated sigh. Mulder. She should have known. Only her brother would ask Sean of all people to look after her when she had no desire to see him.

"Of course he would." She moaned. "Well he loves you, why wouldn't he want someone to make sure you're okay?" Sean asked.

"If he really loved me than he would know better than to send you."

"I guess you would have preferred Ed or Fyodore? I'm sure you would enjoy Fyodore's constant ranting about his confused existence on Earth and whether or not it's real. Or Ed, being a cow skull, I'm not sure what he would do if it came down to getting you the hospital. No offense to those guys but I'm pretty sure you won the lottery with me so quit whining."

"How dare you speak to me like that after what you did!?" Beneatha suddenly shouted, finding the strength to sit up. "I didn't ask you to come over nor do I want you here! So you can just leave or you can shut the hell up and let me sleep!"

Sean made a face at her outburst but simply shrugged his shoulders and made the motion that his lips would be sealed. Beneatha fell back into her pillow from a sudden bought of nausea and turned on her side so she didn't have to look at him.

Minutes passed and Beneatha lay in her bed shivering but her mind focused more on the canine next to her bed rather than sleep. As much as she was mad and despised him for what he did, she couldn't help but feel slightly touched at his concern. Granted with Sean, it could all be an act but the look in his face at the door seemed genuine. She casted a sideways glance over her shoulder and saw that he was still in the chair, legs crossed and inspecting his claws. Beneatha closed them again and tried to sleep but there was a certain question that was burning in her mind since she heard his voice from behind the door. Try as she may to shut it out, it was a stubborn thing and her curiosity was only fueled more.

"Why are you even here? I thought you were with Mai tonight." She blurted out, still not looking at him. Sean looked back up to her and failed to hold back a slight smile. It wasn't totally obvious but there was a tone of jealousy in her voice.

"So I can talk now?"

"Not if you're going to be a smartass."

Sean laughed at her response and leaned his head back against the back rest and folded his hands comfortably across his lap. "I told you why I'm here."

"Please. As if Mulder could get you away from a situation that involves sex. I see how you and Mai act around each other. She told me she was seeing you tonight. You two have wanted to hook up for a long time so why give that up?" Beneatha shot back a little more forcefully than she intended. She felt embarrassment wash over her face from the anger that came forth from the thought of the two and the time they spent together.

"Well...Mulder made a good case." Sean said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What? Did he promise you money or something?" Beneatha asked with a snarl. "No. He just pointed out that someone needed me more tonight than Mai did. I think he was right. Mulder's always been a bright kid. I think he gets it from you." He replied.

Beneatha was silent at that. This was very unlike the Sean she knew. She wasn't use to this show of concern for her or the fact that he gave her a real compliment with no insulting punch line at the end. Without even thinking about it, she rolled over to face him, blankets still clutched in her shivering grip.

"What about Mai?" She asked him. Sean craned his head over to look at her then straightened himself up into more of a proper sitting position. "She wasn't too happy. But that's okay." He simply put it.

"I thought you liked her?"

"I do. But like I said, someone needed me more than she did."

Beneatha's face softened at him for a moment and he smiled at her again. It disappeared quickly though as Beneatha's scowl returned, turning away from him once more.

"You wasted an opportunity then." She commented dryly. Sean formed a scowl of his own in frustration and said, "You know, you could maybe be less of a bitch here. I'm just trying to be nice."

"You're so full of shit, Sean!" Beneatha screamed, bolting upright to meet the coyote face to face. "The only time you ever do anything nice is because you want something in return!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"It's true and YOU know it! Everyone is nothing more but a toy to you! We're all just here for your damn amusement!"

"I'm sorry you can't ever take a joke but that doesn't give you the right to label me like that!" Sean shouted back at her. He didn't yell much but the vixen was reminding him why things would never really work out between them.

"The hell it doesn't! You put that label on yourself with all your crap! I just point it out!"

"You want to talk about using people for amusement? Let's take a look at you!" Sean sneered, rising up from his seat. "What!? What about me!?" Beneatha demanded in confusion and anger.

"Every time you need some sort of guinea pig for one of your projects, it's always us! Last time I helped you with some crazy invention you had, I got a dose of twenty thousand volts! And I didn't even get a thank you!"

"That's different!"

"How in the hell is that different!?"

"I employ people's services for the benefit of others!" Beneatha defended. "I help my friends! All you do is screw around and sit back while havoc ensues! All for a good laugh, right!? That's what's most important to you isn't it!? It's not like our feelings matter! It's not like mine _ever_ mattered!"

Beneatha fell back into her pillow, violent coughs rattling her slender body. Sean did not respond to her outburst, the words hitting him like that of a scorpion's sting. Beneatha wrapped herself tighter in her sheets, trying to calm her chilled trembles.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air until the fox spoke again.

"I hated you so much…" She whispered. "I hated that you used me like every other woman you've ever known. You humiliated me in front of our friends and…you just brushed it off as nothing. Like I was nothing."

Sean kept his mouth shut. He wanted to stop her but decided that perhaps this was something she had to get out of her system. Even if it did hurt to hear.

"I hated you for taking my feelings and throwing them back in my face. I hated that I had become nothing more than a routine for you. But most of all," Beneatha paused, "I hated myself for ever wanting you…and thinking that you would want me."

Sean stood where he was, still not speaking as that silence filled the air again. Beneatha had her eyes screwed shut as not to let him see any tears fall. The coyote slowly made his way back to the chair and sat down. He edged closer to the side of the bed and the vixen herself. He studied her face for a moment before finally speaking.

"I'm sorry, Beneatha." Sean said softly.

She scoffed at his apology and sniffed back a sob. "Just leave." She croaked. Sean did not leave but merely leaned in closer to her. Beneatha opened her emerald colored eyes and met his own. Sean had a melancholy half grin on his muzzle and toyed with a piece of loose thread on her pillow.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was ten."

Beneatha did not reply but her ears twitched at his words, his statement suddenly pulling her interest despite her anger and sadness. Sean's family life was never something he brought up. He had mentioned his mother a few times here and there but nothing about his father or apparent lack thereof.

"My dad was my hero. After Wile E that is." Sean continued with a soft chuckle. "I got a lot of my good traits from him, that is, if you think I have any."

Beneatha remained silent but Sean could tell she was still listening.

"But I guess after a while, all those good traits just…disappeared." Sean whispered softly, staring blankly at her pillow.

"What happened?" Beneatha found herself asking after a brief silence.

"He became distant and reserved. We didn't play or talk much anymore, if we did it was him merely telling me to do something. I kept thinking that he was sick or something and that he would eventually get better. Then everything would be back to normal."

Sean paused and swallowed an approaching lump in his throat. This was the most he has ever talked to anyone about his father. He looked up to see that Beneatha was propped up on her elbow now, her face soft and no longer angry.

"He walked out on us one morning when I was still sleeping." Sean said, his voice slightly above a whisper. "I woke up to find my mom crying. She told me that he left. When I asked when he would be back, she just cried harder. I couldn't understand it. He must have gone to the store or something. I spent every night on our front porch for two weeks waiting for him to come home but…"

The coyote did not continue and awkwardly sat back away from her, fiddling with his claws. Beneatha was at a loss for words. But what it had to do with the topic at hand, she had no idea. Before she could even ask, Sean answered her as if he had read her mind.

"Maybe you're right about one thing." He admitted, meeting her eyes again. "I crack a lot of jokes and I don't take many things seriously. Does it make me immature and childish? I guess it does in some ways. But I'd rather laugh at life…then hate it as much as I did."

Beneatha stared at him for a moment before sadly shaking her head and speaking in a broken voice.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know the pain of being hurt by someone you love."

Sean knew that Beneatha liked him. He just didn't realize until now how much. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized how much of a fool he was for not seeing it earlier.

Beneatha felt her breath catch in her throat and she looked away from him, humiliation and a longing ache written across her face. Sean reached out and pulled her face back to him, his hand gently cupping her under the chin. He smiled at her with the smile she had come to adore so much which caused fresh tears to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you like that, Beneatha." He said softly. "The last thing in the world I wanted to do was make you feel the way I did when my dad left."

The lavender headed fox choked out a sob and tried to look away again but Sean held firm and she gazed at him with watery eyes.

"You are not nothing to me, Beneatha. You are one of the most important people in my life."

"Sean…"

"You can hate me if you want. I deserve it. But don't hate yourself for thinking…"

Sean stopped. He wasn't one for words so much as he was one for action. Beneatha stared at him, shaking though not due to her illness. Sean gently ran his thumb over her lips and leaned in close to her.

"Beneatha," He whispered, his breath warm and soothing as it blew past her lips, "May I kiss you?" The coyote asked this time.

Beneatha closed her eyes again to let a few more tears fall and her own hand came up to gasp his, her eyes opening to meet his again.

"Don't." She cried quietly. "Don't do this to me again…don't play with me…"

"No more playing. No more games." Sean assured her, his lips inches from her own. Beneatha heard the sincerity in his voice and her brain urged her to close the distance between them. She hesitated again and sniffed, "I don't want to get you sick."

"I'm not worried about that."

She locked eyes with him again and her heart pounded against her chest. Sean still waited for her answer his handsome face staring back at her. Beneatha had an answer for him. It was given to him as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Sean moved his hand to her cheek as his lips move against hers and she moaned slightly in his mouth at his touch. She responded by running her own hand down his arm and around his neck, pulling herself closer. Sean felt a growl of pleasure rumble in his throat. This kiss was nothing like the one before. This was passionate, emotional and best of all, real. They broke away, a slight popping noise echoing through the quiet room when their lips separated. They remained close to each other, Beneatha rubbing her face into the crook of his neck.

They were quiet, their bodies close to each other and warm. Sean ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You should sleep. You'll feel better with some rest." He finally told her.

"Stay with me." She mumbled, speaking into the fur on his neck. Her voice sent vibrations through his body that made him smile. Still shaking, Beneatha pulled him onto the bed and nestled herself against his warm body. Sean held her tight as she shook but as the minutes passed, the trembles began to cease.

He stared at the ceiling as his hand gently rubbed her arm in comfort. He wasn't expecting this when Mulder asked him to come over not that he was complaining in any sense. It was just so unexpected. As they lay in the dark together, the candle flickering out long ago, there was a nagging thought at the back of his brain that he found would not be silenced.

Would this really work?

They both still had their issues that, frankly, could ultimately lead up to them wringing each others throats. Sean had never jumped into something as serious and emotionally fragile as this. Beneatha had been hurting because of him and the possibility of having to break things off with her early made him wince.

The vixen next to him shifted in her position and brought him out of his thoughts. She mumbled something inaudible and he felt her lips glide across his neck until she rested her head on his chest, arms wrapping around his body as she now slept. Sean smiled and returned her hold.

Sean cared about her. He knew that for certain. The feel of her in his arms and the taste of her willing lips on his own were but a small taste of what he had obtained tonight. The thought of losing that sent a shudder up his spine.

As Sean ran his hand up her back, he felt something brush past the back of his palm, material that felt different from the sheets. It seemed to be tucked in between the wall and the head rest. He grabbed a hold of it and held it up past Beneatha's head. Sean's eyebrows raised in surprise when he discovered he was holding his old yellow bandana he used to wear around his neck that he thought had been lost long ago.

As he gently rubbed the piece of cloth through his fingers, he couldn't help but swallow another lump in his throat. Beneatha murmured something in her sleep again and nuzzled her face into his chest. Sean closed his eyes and cradled her even closer to him.

He would make this work.

Beneatha had put up with more from him than she ever should have and never walked away. Because she cared deeply for a man that acted like a child and didn't realize what was in front of him the whole time. Beneatha had her flaws, yes, but it truly was himself that was flawed more than anything. Sean frowned in his mind and let out a quiet sigh.

It was time to grow up.

He told her he was not playing anymore games and he meant it. She put her heart on the line for him and he was never going to break it again. There was no doubt in his mind that things would be difficult but Sean loved a challenge and the greater the challenge, the greater the reward. And there was no reward greater than what he held in his arms right now. That nagging thought soon dissipated into silence and he felt his own eyelids grow heavy. Sean soon fell into a gentle rhythm with the vixen and the two slept all through the night.

The desert was quiet and nothing stirred in the darkness. High in the heavens, the stars continued to shine and soon, tiny lights began to streak through the endless stretch of night until they faded from existence.


End file.
